Once Upon a Dream or so
by Cinnamon-Miko
Summary: A strange dream haunts Inuyasha, (yes I know the plot is old)and it gets more and more persistant, until it even haunts him during the day.


Hey peoples! I am not quite sure of how this is going to unfold, so let's see together, as for a disclaimer, I haven't thought of a good one for some time. Soooo, let's leave it at the disclaimer song!! (to the tune of 'if your happy and you know it...')'Ohhhhh...I don't own Inuyasha, no I don't! I don't own Inuyasha, no I don't. If I did then I'd be rich, and wouldn't be writing this, it'd be in an episode tomorrow!' Lol. That is so sad that I just came up with that. On with the story!!

"Kagome! Please! Come back! Listen!" Inuyasha called after the dark form of Kagome, running through the trees. The shadow halted and began running again, sparkling tears spattering the ground as she fled. Inuyasha broke into a full run, trying to catch the ever-elusive figure.

He broke through the trees in a rush of dead leaves, only to see the dark silhouette of Kagome running through tall, waving grasses. He placed a cautious foot on the tall grasses. He began to wade through the waist high, waving grass in an effort to regain Kagome. He watched as the rough grass nicked his unprotected feet, and as it swished back into place behind him, leaving no trace whatsoever. 'How did Kagome get through this? Shippou could walk ON TOP OF this stuff!' he thought as he continued, casting distressed glances up at the sky. Tell-tale veins of gold and red crept across the sky, causing Inuyasha to sigh.

Around midnight, Inuyasha came upon another set of forest, barren, towering and forbidden. Inuyasha tread carefully, watching as the white mist roiled at the disturbance. Inuyasha glanced up and stopped. A beech, an elm, an ash, and an oak stood towering in a small square, leafless, and barren. Gnarled roots and dead vines stretched up each; they had strangled each other. A sharp twang of pain shot through Inuyasha, as it reminded him of his betrayal to Kikyou, and hers to him.

A vicious hiss resounded through the air, and he whirled. A good thing too; an arrow sped by where his head had been a moment ago.

"You, where's Kagome?" he asked the cloaked figure standing at the base of a towering Ash, holding a Yew bow. A single swift movement and a long arrow imbedded itself in his chest, straight through him, into the tree behind him. Inuyasha looked over in horror; Kagome was pinned along side him, blue with death, blood staining her crisp white shirt. He looked up at the strange person through hazy eyes. "Why? Who are....you....?" He asked, voice thin and broken in death. The person reached up and pulled back the long hood that voided its face...

Inuyasha jerked awake. Breathing heavily, he looked around, seeing Kagome was still asleep alongside him, curled on the floor. Sango lay beyond and Miroku was at the edge of the dying firelight. Shippou lay on top of Sango's boomerang, curled and totally asleep. Sighing and rising quietly, Inuyasha went out side the small shack, looking up at the starlit sky, lost deep in thought.

'Why....why is it the same dream, over and over.....fifth time this week...' he thought, watching the twinkling stars.

"Why are you up again?" Kagome's tired voice asked him. He glanced over in surprise. "Fifth time this week," she said, shivering and snuggling closer to him, chilled by the brisk night air. He would have liked to have wrapped his arms protectively around her, but....Kagome shivered again and led him inside, stating it was to cold. "What wrong? Something's bothering you, I can tell." She murmured, sitting down, and gesturing beside her.

He sat down. "It's really nothing Kagome. Why are you up?" He asked in return.

"I heard you mutter about me not listening, and...you looked really sad....and then like you hurt.....and then, you woke up." Kagome confessed quietly, leaning closer to get warm. Inuyasha removed his Haori shirt and placed it over her shoulders.

"Go back to sleep, Kagome... Don't worry about me." He murmured in what he thought was a soothing fashion.

Kagome sighed, snuggling into the warmth of his Fire-rat hair shirt.

"Ok..." she sighed and slid down into a curled position on the floor. Inuyasha listened to her slowing breathing, giving a smile as she rolled onto his lap. He realized what she was doing, and shifted her aside. While settling to try and go to sleep again, he murmured a final, sad sentence.

"If only you knew, Kagome, if only you knew." He whispered and dropped into a deep sleep, his first in six full days.

o.o wooh! Fluffies!! X....D How fun. Now I HAVE to write the next chapter. Ja ne, no?

Cinnamon Bears, everywheres: CinnamonMiko


End file.
